


Власть

by ilera



Category: The Master of Ballantrae - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, PWP, Prostitute, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Один из эпизодов "беспорядочного образа жизни" в Олбени.
Relationships: James Durie/Francis Burke/Original Female Character





	Власть

_Итак, мы поднялись по Гудзону, который мне показался прекрасной рекой, и остановились в Олбени в гостинице "Королевский герб". [...] Со всех сторон грозила гибель, и мы некоторое время разгоняли заботы весьма беспорядочным образом жизни.  
(с) Роберт Л. Стивенсон "Владетель Баллантрэ", глава 3_

  
Однажды вечером мы выпивали в гостинице, и речь зашла, как обычно, о дальнейших планах. Вдруг мне показалось, что Баллантрэ сомневается в моей храбрости, и я стал горячо его в этом разуверять. В другой раз он бы позволил мне болтать что угодно, пока я не оскорбил его лично, но сейчас все повернулось иначе. Надо сказать, что из нас двоих я молчаливее, ибо не считаю нужным тратить время на бесполезные разговоры (а большинство разговоров, согласитесь, именно таковы), Баллантрэ же любит рассуждать обо всем на свете, делая это, как и остальное, с умом и практичностью. Однако, выпив рома, мы будто меняемся ролями: я становлюсь говорливым, а Баллантрэ погружается в меланхолическую задумчивость.

Что послужило причиной его внезапной вспышки? Мы слишком много выпили, или я чем-то его задел? Как бы то ни было, но Баллантрэ обрушился на меня с обвинениями в постоянном нытье и занудстве, причем, по его словам, оба этих качества надоели ему еще на пиратском корабле. Я не смог сразу собраться с мыслями, а позже момент для ответа был упущен. Если вы думаете, что невозможно остановить зарвавшегося ирландца, то вы просто не слышали закусившего удила шотландца. Как Баллантрэ говорил! Если бы предметом его речи не был ваш покорный слуга, я бы получил истинное удовольствие — никто из моих знакомых не излагал мысли так складно. Но в его речах обо мне почти не было правды, и я не вижу смысла их здесь приводить. Скажу только: я был близок к тому, чтобы его ударить, когда какой-то пьянчуга споткнулся и опрокинул кружку прямо на моего друга. Лицо Баллантрэ приняло такое удивленное выражение, что я рассмеялся. Он не успел отомстить обидчику, как его снова отвлекли.

К нашему столику подошла девушка в платье с откровенным вырезом, которое видало и лучшие дни. Это была Молли, зарабатывавшая оказанием услуг определенного рода всем, у кого водились деньги. Она сразу уселась на колени к Баллантрэ, и меня, признаться, поразила ее прямота. Я вовсе не святоша, но всему должен быть предел. В конце концов, Баллантрэ был джентльменом и привык к определенным нормам поведения в обществе.  
— Джейми, милый, не нальешь красивой девушке стаканчик?  
Баллантрэ поморщился, но все же налил ей выпить. Откуда эта продажная девка знает его имя, которое он так не любит? Неужели она не в первый раз составляет компанию моему другу?  
— Фу, это же ром! — воскликнула Молли, вытирая рот. — Если купишь девушке вина и добавишь пару монет сверху, она щедро тебе отплатит.  
Что же Баллантрэ? Он спокойно сидел, позволяя Молли расстегнуть ему куртку, ослабить шарф и залезть под рубашку. Многое я видел, но чтобы такой высокородный господин, как Баллантрэ, оприходовал девку на публике!..  
— Вы же не собираетесь... — пробормотал я.  
Баллантрэ повернул ко мне голову и приподнял брови. Я показал знаками, что имею в виду. Он только усмехнулся в ответ и продолжил ласкать Молли грудь. Та даже застонала от удовольствия. Думаю, Баллантрэ ей по-настоящему нравился. Я почувствовал, что краснею, хуже того, меня стало возбуждать то, что я вижу. Я не так много выпил и не отказался бы от горячей ночи любви, но никого, кроме Молли, в зале не было. Некоторые посетители с завистью косились на Баллантрэ, но не делали попыток вмешаться.  
— Баллантрэ, поднимитесь к себе, черт возьми! — не выдержал я, чувствуя возрастающее возбуждение.  
— Если вам что-то не нравится, можете сами удалиться, — сообщил он, оторвавшись от губ Молли.  
— К черту мое неудобство, но подумайте о приличиях! Подумайте обо всех этих мужланах, которым вы устраиваете бесплатное представление.  
Последний довод возымел действие. Баллантрэ что-то шепнул на ухо Молли, и та, хихикая, встала с колен моего друга. До того, как Баллантрэ одернул камзол, я успел заметить, что он возбужден не меньше меня. К несчастью, моего собственного положения ничто не могло скрыть, но вспомнил я об этом уже около лестницы.  
— Куда это вы идете, Берк? — обернулся ко мне Баллантрэ со ступеней.  
— Если вы не забыли, мы делим комнату, и я иду спать.  
— Нет, это мы с Молли идем спать. — Молли вновь захихикала самым неприятным образом. — А вы остаетесь здесь еще на пару часов.  
Меня обуяло упрямство, что со мной, к сожалению, частенько бывает, и я отказался подчиниться. В самом деле, эта гостиница была лучшей в городе, и свободных комнат в ней не осталось, а идти в другую или спать за неудобным столом я не собирался. Так почему именно Баллантрэ должен был наслаждаться обществом проститутки в нашей комнате? Когда я предложил ему подняться наверх, то не думал о последствиях.  
— А, черт с вами, — махнул рукой Баллантрэ и продолжил восхождение.  
Я оказался в щекотливой ситуации. Если я последую за ним, мне придется присутствовать при совокуплении (да простит меня читатель за это слово), а если останусь, то признаю свое поражение. Будь я немного трезвее, я бы послушался доводов разума, но ром разгорячил мне кровь и не оставил выбора. 

Когда я вошел в комнату, Баллантрэ и Молли уже кувыркались на одной из двух кроватей, то и дело грозя свалиться. Не раздеваясь, я лег на свою и повернулся к парочке спиной, тщетно стараясь заснуть, — звуки и шорох одежды отвлекали меня от спокойных мыслей. Когда мы с Баллантрэ дошли до Олбени, я сразу же навестил публичный дом, желая наверстать упущенное за полтора года. Несмотря на это и последующие посещения, меня снедал постоянный голод, который я никак не мог утолить. Сейчас я в полной мере испытывал неловкость, желая удовлетворить себя хотя бы рукой, но не способный сделать это из-за присутствия Баллантрэ. В отличие от него, я предпочитал уединение. Однако мое состояние все ухудшалось, и даже мысли о чем-то не помогали. Я проклинал Баллантрэ, когда услышал его слова:  
— Присоединяйтесь, Берк, Молли не станет возражать.  
— О чем вы? — повернулся я к нему.  
Почему я просто не притворился спящим? Картина, представшая перед моими глазами, лишила меня дара речи. Молли, совершенно обнаженная, лежала на спине, ее грудь быстро вздымалась, а рука Баллантрэ ласкала затвердевшие соски. Сам Баллантрэ еще не избавился от кальсон, но никакое белье не могло скрыть высшую степень его готовности. Он полулежал, подпирая голову рукой, и смотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
— Что вы хотели? — выдавил я из пересохшего горла.  
— Нет, это что вы хотели? — усмехнулся он и поманил меня пальцем.  
Я хотел было возразить, что он меня неправильно понял, но слова путались в затуманенном мозгу, и я лишь что-то невразумительно промычал.  
— Твой друг какой-то стеснительный, — хихикнула Молли (этот звук порядочно меня раздражал). — Позволь мне ему помочь.  
После кивка Баллантрэ она, к моему ужасу, перебралась ко мне в постель и положила узкую ладонь на мою промежность. Против воли я выгнулся, желая продлить удовольствие, и Молли стала освобождать меня от одежды.  
— Ох, мистер скрывал такое орудие! — она восхищенно причмокнула и вобрала в рот мой полувставший член.  
Баллантрэ продолжал за нами наблюдать, и мне показалось, что он получает от этого удовольствие. Мне было несколько неловко, ведь я не привык к подобной публичности, но мое тело отказывалось сдвинуться с места, пока Молли вытворяла такие чудесные вещи своим языком. Я закрыл глаза — так было легче притвориться, что Баллантрэ тут нет, и в полной мере отдался ощущениям. И я действительно обо всем забыл, пока Молли меня не покинула. 

Оглядевшись, я обнаружил Баллантрэ коленопреклоненным на моей кровати, его лицо было скрыто ногами Молли. Она отдавалась Баллантрэ с такой страстью, будто он был ее любовником, а не клиентом. Похоже, мой друг знал, как довести женщину до пика наслаждения. Он не только гладил ей грудь, подрагивающий живот и внутреннюю часть бедер, но и, удивительное дело, проник языком в углубление, окруженное черными волосами. Эта забота о чужом удовольствии меня тронула и удивила. Передо мной был совершенно другой человек, передо мной был Джеймс Дьюри, а не владетель Баллантрэ. 

Обо мне они позабыли, и мне пришлось помогать себе рукой. Но что они вытворяли! Казалось, Баллантрэ еще долго был готов ласкать Молли между ног, совершенно забыв о собственных нуждах. Она не вытерпела и сама подтолкнула его, чтобы он, наконец, вошел в ее лоно. Мой друг подчинился и размеренными движениями стал толкаться в Молли, хотя я понимал, что ему, наверное, хотелось двигаться быстрее. 

Сам я был на грани — так распалило меня развернувшееся передо мной зрелище — и вот-вот ждал разрядки, как вдруг рука Баллантрэ обхватила основание моего члена и сильно сжала. Вскрикнув от неожиданности, я приподнял голову и непонимающе взглянул на своего друга.  
— Вы не кончите, пока я вам не позволю, — заявил он.  
Через какое-то время, убедившись, что достиг своей цели, Баллантрэ убрал руку и вновь сосредоточился на Молли. Его действия так меня потрясли, что я даже не подумал вернуться к самоудовлетворению. Баллантрэ явно принял мою растерянность за покладистость и скоро в полной мере меня вознаградил.

Молли вскрикнула и задрожала, и почти в ту же секунду Баллантрэ вышел из нее и излил семя на простыни. Отдышавшись, он склонился надо мной и принялся целовать шею и грудь, Молли же вновь накрыла мой член ртом и на этот раз двигалась куда быстрее. Я обхватил Баллантрэ за плечи, и он мне это позволил. Он то кусал, то лизал, то касался меня одним лишь дыханием, вызывая у меня стоны, которые я не мог сдержать. Когда он вобрал губами мой сосок и слегка тронул его языком, я вздрогнул и, не ожидая этого так скоро, кончил в рот Молли. Она поперхнулась и закашлялась, вытираясь платком.  
Баллантрэ поднялся и стал одеваться, не глядя на меня. Получив свои деньги, Молли ушла, а я накрылся простыней и тут же провалился в глубокий сон. 

На следующий день Баллантрэ ни словом не обмолвился о прошедшей ночи, и я посчитал лишним заговаривать на эту тему. Когда мы покинули Олбени и углубились в дикие леса Америки, я все же задал интересующий меня вопрос. Наш проводник Чью отошел по нужде, и мы остались наедине. После напоминания об интересующем меня событии я спросил:  
— Почему вы ни в грош не ставите жизнь пиратов, но стараетесь доставить удовольствие падшей женщине, которой еще и заплатили?  
Покусывая травинку, Баллантрэ серьезно ответил:  
— Когда ты заставляешь женщину забыть обо всем, кроме своего желания, ты получаешь над ней власть выше, чем власть королей. Когда благодаря тебе она испытывает наслаждение, ты для нее само божество. Ничто не сравнится с этим ощущением могущества.  
— Неужели и я был объектом вашей власти?  
— Мне не было нужды что-то вам доказывать, Френсис.  
Я не совсем понял, что он имел в виду, но поостерегся расспрашивать, завидев возвращающегося Чью.


End file.
